continuingstargatefandomcom-20200213-history
Daniel Jackson
Dr. Daniel Jackson, Ph.D is a human anthropologist, archaeologist, and historian who has served as a civilian member of the International Stargate Command for well over a decade, offering the ethical and moral arguments that humanity must consider as it treads into the galaxy. His insights were key in allowing Earth to unlock the secrets of the stargate and establish its exploratory program in the first place, and he co-lead the very first mission through the alien portal to Abydos alongside Jack O'Neill. Since then, he has stayed on as a team member of SG-1, and time and again, it has been his unique knowledge of ancient cultures and understanding of social patterns that has brokered sensitive deals with other worlds, earning him a reputation as one of the galaxy's premiere diplomats. Jackson eventually went on to become Earth's first representative on the Interstellar Alliance's executive council, the Avidan. He married Vala Mal Doran, and by 2063 was a professor of high regard at Harvard University. Biography Early life Daniel's parents, Melburn and Clare Jackson, were killed in an accident at the New York Museum of Art when he was eight years old. His grandfather, an archaeologist named Nicholas Ballard, refused to adopt him, however, and young Daniel was put in foster care. Following in his parents' footsteps, Jackson eventually grew up to become an archaeologist, linguist, and expert in ancient writings, languages, and cultures. However, he was ostracized in the scientific community for his radical theories involving cross-pollination of ancient cultures and the Egyptian pyramids being landing sites for alien spaceships, an idea that he would later prove correct when he unlocked the stargate. Abydos expedition in 1994.]] Since his grants had all run out and he had been evicted from his apartment, Daniel was desperate for work when he met a mysterious elderly woman named Catherine Langford. She got him a job translating ancient Egyptain hieroglyphics for the United States Air Force. Dr. Jackson's intuitive genius discovered more than cryptic message from the dusty past. Instead, he found the key to unlocking the Stargate and accompanied Jack O'Neill's team to Abydos, so he could realign the Stargate on the other side. However, they found an extremely conspicuous distraction in the form of the ruthless Goa'uld Ra. After Ra was killed, Daniel remained on Abydos with Sha're, whom he had been unknowingly married to. Return to Earth Having lived on Abydos for almost three years, Daniel had no access with Earth and lived peacefully with the Abydonians. After Apophis went through Earth's Stargate, the United States government thought he came from Abydos. Jack O'Neill was able to convince General Hammond to contact Daniel Jackson, which was successfully performed via a Kleenex box. Jackson replied back to send more, which prompted O'Neill and his team to journey to Abydos, where they were reunited with Daniel Jackson and the other Abydonians. Daniel Jackson had discoved a cartouche, which charted a vast network of stargates across the galaxy, on Abydos, which he showed O'Neill and Samantha Carter. Apophis additionally arrived, who kidnapped Sha're and made her a host to Amaunet. Daniel was brought back to Earth and, upon his request, made a member of SG-1 with O'Neill and Samantha Carter. When he, along with SG-1 and SG-2 went to Chulak, he and his team were caught by Apophis and imprisoned. They were able to escape with help of the Jaffa Teal'c, but Daniel was unsuccessful in retrieving Sha're. Shortly after the mission on Chulak, Teal'c joined the team as well, rounding out the flagship unit of the newly-created Stargate Command. 1997-2007 Time on SG-1: 1997-2007 2008 2009 2010 2011 2012 2013 2014 Past and current romantic interests *Sarah Gardner (former girlfriend, now platonic friend) *Sha're (wife, now deceased) *Hathor (not of his free will, now deceased) *Shyla (former, possibly not of his free will) *Ke'ra (former) *Vala Mal Doran (current, love-hate relationship) Alternate realities *''In the alternate reality that the Daniel Jackson visited, an alternative version of himself clearly existed, but was never seen. The alternate Daniel Jackson refused Catherine Langford's offer to work on the Stargate. As of 1997, he was living in Egypt, where he was probably killed in the Goa'uld invasion of the Earth.'' *''An alternate version of the SGC, along with Daniel Jackson, was created by the Gift of the Gods. This Daniel is actually the one who has been in SG-1 since 1999, as he left his reality after his counterpart who was born in the main universe died in a subsequent Jaffa attack on the SGC.'' *''In an alternate reality Daniel Jackson, along with Teal'c, learned about the sterilization of the Earth's population by the Aschen from Janet Fraiser and Samantha Carter. Later, they were able to convince Jack O'Neill to help with their plan to prevent it from ever happening. When the plan was put into motion, Daniel covered O'Neill while he tried to send a note through the Stargate. After O'Neill was killed, Daniel made his attempt, but was also killed by the automated defense system.'' 2010}} *''In an alternate reality created through interference with the timeline, Dr. Daniel Jackson taught English as a second language. Daniel, Samantha Carter, and Jack O'Neill traveled to Chulak to recruit Teal'c. He was tortured by Apophis and then implanted with a Goa'uld. He was later killed by Teal'c.'' *''A version of Daniel Jackson came to our reality in an attempt to steal a ZPM and return it to their reality for securing their Earth.'' *''In an alternate reality created by Ba'al where the Stargate was never discovered, Daniel was a reclusive archaeologist living in Egypt who had been ridiculed for his theories about the pyramids. When the 'original' Daniel arrived in that timeline, he lost his left leg due to frostbite, but he was killed during the final confrontation with Qetesh's Jaffa. This timeline was erased after SG-1 discovered the solar observation outpost Ba'al used to travel in time and used it to set history back on course.'' (Stargate: Continuum) Other versions *Daniel Jackson (robot) References External links * * * * * *